Secret
by Jeanne D'Orleans
Summary: Secrets are only meant to be kept undisclosed. Prussia holds a secret and the only two he confides in are Austria and HRE. But as both of their actions bind them to their fate, who will be the only one left standing in the end? Song fic. One shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song Secret by the Pierces._

**Warning: Character death. Though not Prussia. Not to worry. :D**

**Plotline not meant to be historically accurate.  
**

* * *

**Got a secret**  
**Can you keep it?**  
**Swear this one you'll save**  
**Better lock it, in your pocket**  
**Taking this one to the grave**  
**If I show you then I know you**  
**Won't tell what I said**  
**Cause two can keep a secret**  
**If one of them is dead…**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Why do you smile  
Like you have told a secret  
Now you're telling lies  
Cause you're the one to keep it  
But no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret**_

The child stared at the festivities going around him. He felt small and out of place among all the other older men here.

Naturally, he was seated at the head of the table since he was the representation of all of them as a whole.

Prussia was seated at his side, laughing and drinking, as at ease as all the other men in the room. His laughter was strangely haunting, cutting into his bones.

He tugged uncomfortably at the midnight blue cloak he was wearing. Was it him or was it getting hotter in here? He had taken his hat off earlier, seeing that it would not be practical to wear it in a seating room.

Could they sense his unease?

How could Prussia act so nonchalant about it?

He studied the albino, feeling chills creeping up his spine even more with every passing second.

He wondered if anyone else could smell the guilt and fear he emitted.

The other's eyes caught his, telltale signs of intoxication already obvious. His mouth turned into a devilish grin. His red rimmed eyes blinked, staring vacantly at him for a moment, then he winked and he mouthed one word - _merken_.

_Remember.

* * *

_

_**Why when we do our darkest deeds  
Do we tell?  
They burn in our brains  
Become a living hell  
Cause everybody tells  
**_**Everybody tells…**

__Under the cover of the night, a figure slipped across the castle.

He stood in the open doorway, hesitating.

Conflict drew itself all over his mind.

Think. Is this worth it? For a fleeting moment logic and intuition took over his mind. No.

Love. He would love me for eternity. If I did this.

He would. He promised.

He then walked silently into the room. For a split second he thought he might've aroused the sleeping figure on the bed.

The victim had no time to react at all, killed silently, though not necessarily swiftly in his sleep.

The bespectacled brunette savoured the instance he plunged the dagger into the other's chest, blood spurting over his top. After the initial adrenalin wore off, he faltered, suddenly feeling extremely tired.

But this was no time to stop. It would be dawn when the maid would come to the room and even though it was still much time, he had to leave. He had to form an alibi and pass the incriminating evidence on to someone else.

There was a faint sound of light footsteps echoing on the stone floor. Then came a stifled gasp and a flash of long brown hair. It was his sister.

He could only look sadly at her petrified face. He slowly raised a bloodstained finger to his lips.

She did not respond, but broke out in quiet sobs, shaking her head in despair.

* * *

**Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead…

* * *

**

A shrill scream shattered the peaceful silence of the morning. Half of the castle's inhabitants were not even up at the crack of dawn.

A flurry of clothes.

Death and outrage.

The order was made to hunt down the murderer, no matter what to expanse.

It was inevitable that all evidence would point to them.

_**Look into my eyes  
now you're getting sleepy  
Are you hypnotized  
By secrets that you're keeping?  
I know what you're keeping  
I know what you're keeping**_

The albino came to visit him the next morning, dread clamping over his senses and muting every feeling out.

He stepped into his holding cell. The man touched his shoulder lightly, as if offering comfort. But it was too late. He roughly shoved his hand away, refusing to acknowledge him at all.

But he succumbed to it after all, lifting his face up to face to other, trying his hardest to hide the sorrow and fear he felt from his features. He could bet that the albino could not even recognise him save for the pair of cracked glasses.

"Mir leid, mein freund Österreich." _"I'm sorry, Austria my friend." _ Those words sounded so sincere. _Too _sincere in fact.

He swallowed sharply and managed to speak.

"_No you're_ _not._" He spat out. His words were dripping with so much venom even he was surprised at them.

The silverette let out a sigh and brownish-red eyes studied him one last time before he decided that he should speak.

"You're right. I'm not. Though I am sorry about your sister. She is quite the beautiful one. I cannot say I think the same about you. I do not regret what I have done. Farewell comrade."

_**Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead…**_

The bespectacled man never saw daylight again. His last glimpse of freedom was probably the dull and gray light that filtered in through the cracks from the bricked up space that was once a window.

He killed himself during the night.

Hanged himself with a strip of cloth. Elizabeta did the same in her chambers.

How she knew her brother would take his own life rather than leaving the country he loved escaped all of them.

Either way, they were both dead.

One more to go.

* * *

_*** Alfons?  
Yes, bruder.  
I have something I want to tell you, but  
you have to promise to never tell anyone.  
I promise.  
Do you swear on your life?  
I swear on my life

* * *

**_

_**You swore you'd never tell…  
You swore you'd never tell…**_

_**You swore you'd never tell…  
You swore you'd never tell…**_

"Look what you've done! Now look, you have no other choice. You can either face war and die nobly on the battlefield, or stay here, not do anything and still die- a coward's death."

The young blonde sank onto his knees, tears welling up in his eyes from the despair and the calamity of the situation.

_What had he done?_

_It was his bruder's fault._

_No. It was his._

_But what could he do?_

"What should I do?" He whispered, his boyish voice sounding silly.

"What do you think?" He snarled. The other flinched at his harsh tone, not used to his older brother being so strict with him.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean! Look at me!" He forced the Holy Roman Empire's chin up, the tears cascading down his face made his heart clench but that was it.

"What…are…you going to…do?" He asked again.

Alfons looked in his brother's brown eyes. There it was again. The faint glint of red. He felt compelled to just crumple into the albino's arms and hope that when he woke up again, everything would be fixed.

But he couldn't let his brother down. He wanted to scream out that it wasn't him. But he had promised… and he broke it. Now he had to face the consequences.

"I…I…I'll fi-fight."

"To the death?"

"To the death."

He smiled.

**...**

_**Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead…**_

The young man smiled to himself. His brother was dead. He had no way to confirm it, but he was sure he was already done for.

The first one blinded by love, now lying six feet under.

The second blinded by admiration, now ceasing to exist ever again.

He cackled wildly to himself as these thoughts ran through his twisted mind.

_**Yes two can keep a secret  
If one of us is…. Dead.**_

_**Fin~**_

_**

* * *

**_**AN: OH WELL. Let's hope you didn't die of randomness. D: WASN'T THAT FAIL.  
**

*** Alfons is the name I gave HRE.**

**bruder- brother**

**This is the first time I've tried my hand at anything _other _than yaoi pairings...**

**Reviews and feedback is VERY VERY much appreciated.  
**


End file.
